battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Themadnessfiles/My Cat Units
And their respective levels. 'This blog is outdated as of 12/6. I have moved all of my stats to a spreadsheet , with much more information.' Current User Rank: 5606 'Normal Cats' *Mohawk Cat - 20+43 *Eraser Cat - 20+45 *Dark Cat - 20+49 *Macho Legs Cat - 20+49 *Lion Cat - 20+52 *The Flying Cat - 20+44 *Island Cat - 20+46 *King Dragon Cat - 20+40 *Jamiera Cat - 20+38 'Special Cats' *Ninja Frog Cat - 33 *Riceball Cat - 32 *Pastry Cat - 31 *Skelecat - 31 *Heavy Assault C.A.T. - 32 *Gato Amigo - 38 *Ultimate Bondage Cat - 33 *Dark Lazer - 37 *Dancer Cat - 40 *Beefcake Cat - 31 *Unicycle Cat - 34 *Loincloth Cat - 31 *Lollycat - 31 *Hyper Mr. - 31 *Miss MONEKO - 28 *Corrupted Moneko - 17 *Cramped Cats - 33 *Secret Base - 31 *Brah Cats - 30 *Bombercat - 31 *Muscleman Cat - 31 *Value Meal Cat - 31 *PPAP - 31 *Happy 100 - 7 *Harvest Cat - 16 *Satori Hikami & Cat CC - 10 *Imoto CC - 10 *Moon Gendo & Fuyutsuki Cats - 18 *Moon Kaworu - 30 *Killer Nekokkuma - 12 *Li'l Mohawk Cat - 40+8 *Li'l Eraser Cat - 39+7 *Li'l Dark Cat - 33+3 *Li'l Macho Legs Cat - 34+3 *Li'l Lion Cat - 33+4 *Li'l Flying Cat - 32+5 *Li'l Island Cat - 34+5 *Li'l King Dragon Cat - 38+5 *Li'l Jamiera Cat - 33+5 *Holy Valkyrie Cat - 30 *Awakened Bahamut Cat - 30 *Ururun Cat - 29 *Dark Emperor Catdam - 19 *Crimson Mina - 18 *Legendary Musashi - 18 *Mecha-Bun Mk II - 21 'Rare Cats' *Jiangshi Cat - 40+11 *Chill Cat - 36+9 *Cyborg Cat - 40+9 *Catasaurus - 32+11 *Maximum the Fighter - 40+2 *Dread Pirate Catley - 29+13 *Goemon Cat - 33+14 *Sanzo Cat - 33+11 *Doctor Cat - 28+4 *Necro-Dancer Cat - 27+4 *Enchantress Cat - 27+10 *Cataur - 33+8 *Elemental Duelist Cat - 33+10 *Rodeo Cat - 27+9 *Acrobat Cats - 28+13 *Robocat - 34+12 *Ramen Cat - 40+9 *Cameraman Cat - 40+10 *Corrupted Psychocat - 28+10 *Thaumaturge Cat - 31+7 *Weedwacker Cat - 28+14 *Ectoweight Cat - 28+8 *Catellite - 33+4 *Rampage Cats - 21 *Ritual Cat - 26 *Xmas Pudding Cat - 28 *Prisoner Cat - 40 *Gentleman Bros. - 32 *Nyalladin - 32 *Wrestling Cat - 26 *Kiss and Koi - 32 *Madam the Savannah - 28 *Kite Cat - 32 *Iron Claw X - 28 *Cat O'Lantern - 17 *So-Ran Cat - 27 *Delivery Cat - 26 *True Killer Cat - 39 *Quizmaster Cat - 27 *Space Marine Cat - 32 *Noodle Cats - 27 *Puppetmaster Cat - 27 *Showoff Cat - 16 *Banner Cat - 16 *Zamboney Cat - 33 *Glass Cat - 9 *HYAKUTARO CC - 15 *FIO CC - 15 *Akio & Gunder CC - 22 *Sairi Nijitani CC - 12 *Misaki Konno CC - 12 *Ren Katagiri CC - 12 *Karin Nekozuka CC - 12 *Mentori CC - 12 *Plug Suit Shinji - 18 *Giraffe Unit-02 - 11 *Apron Asuka - 9+1 *Pokota CC - 10 *Ovis CC - 10 *Coco CC - 12 *Black Betakkuma - 12 'Super Rare Cats' *Can Can Cat - 40+1 *Roe Cat - 29+2 *Metal Cat - 18 *Cat Base Jr. - 16+1 *Prof. Cat Jobs - 10+1 *Rich Cat III - 2 *Sniper the Heavy - 17+4 *Cyberpunk Cat - 29+5 *Octopus Cat - 32+2 *iCat - 35+4 *Fishman Cat - 32+4 *Luxury Bathtub Cat - 29+3 *Angry Delinquent Cat - 17+2 *Avalokitesvara Cat - 18+3 *Juliet the Maiko - 31+4 *Pizza Cat - 28+5 *Drama Cats - 28+2 *Catophone - 29+2 *Seafarer Cat - 31 *Polevaulter Cat - 37+2 *Manic Mohawk Cat - 35 *Manic Eraser Cat - 40 *Manic Dark Cat - 24 *Manic Macho Legs - 40 *Manic Lion Cat - 29 *Manic Flying Cat - 36 *Manic Island Cat - 40 *Manic King Dragon - 37 *Manic Jamiera Cat - 37 *Drone Cat - 16 *Hurricat - 27 *Maglev Cat - 36 *Major Leaguer Cat - 27 *Waitress Cat - 16 *ALLEN O'NEIL - 2 *Asuka Langley - 2 *Mari Illustrious - 2 'Uber Super Rare Cats' *Cat Machine Mk 3 - 38 *Heartful Nurse Cat - 27 *Cat Guild Heroes - 11 *Wargod Nobunaga - 17 *Thundia, type β - 27 *Divine Coppermine - 35 *God-Emperor Megidora - 40 *Earth King Sodom - 19 *Jizo's Mega-Castle - 38 *King Gamereon - 40+1 *Super Galaxy Cosmo - 13 *Rock Revengers - 16 *Dr. Mekako - 29 *Dark Catman - 13 *The Black Cat - 11 *Oni Hayabusa - 17 *The Majestic Zeus - 15 *Orbital Platform Armageddon - 26 *Eva Unit-01 & Cat - 29 *Eva Unit-02 & Cat - 19 *Kubiluga - 6 *Shishilan Pasalan - 39+1 *Wind Dancer Valkyrie - 39 *Diabolic Gao - 40 Category:Blog posts